A Good Life
by Queen of the Dark Knight
Summary: Christine Daée is beautiful young woman living the life of a talented opera singer in NYC. But more importantly, she is the fiancée of Erik Walbrook. My attempt at a short piece of fluff.


**My attempt at fluff:**

**A Good Life**

Erik Walbrook glared at the man before him. Firmin shifted uncomfortably, perched on the edge of his chair, under the masked man's stare. Finally, Erik leaned back, smirking as he places his arms behind his head. Despite Firmin's words, he was still frightened of Erik, which pleased him greatly. The more his "associates" feared him, the more likely they were to obey his wishes. And the less likely they were to pry into his affairs. He didn't need another person like Laura prying into his life, or under his mask. His secretary was fine, though she obviously didn't have any survival instinct, at all.

Returning his attention to the nervous man in front of him, Erik pursed his lips to show his disapproval. "Firmin, I'm disappointed to say the least. The investment into the Opera Populaire was a good idea, but you have failed to reach its full potential. I appointed you as manager because I thought you would be a decent candidate. I thought that you would understand business, even if you didn't understand art. You proved me wrong. La Carlotta, was a terrible mistake-"

Firmin interrupted him, "L-l-la Ca-Carlotta is famous though. I-I-I-I thought th-that she'd bring in more sales."

Erik continued as if there was no interruption, "a terrible mistake that has cost the company thousands. You have complied with her antics, giving her undeserved raises, refunding shows when your diva claimed she would not sing. Is that not what an understudy is for?"

The question was clearly rhetorical, for Erik continued to mock his employee, "but, no, La Carlotta refuses to have an understudy, and refuses to come to practice the majority of the time."

He paused for a second to let his words sink in, "However, I'm feeling merciful today. You can thank my fiancé for that, Firmin. You see, she loves this Opera theater. And I think we both know she would love to actually be given the chance to sing there as well, instead of merely standing there while Carlotta screeches. And we both know that she is superb, a thousand times better than that toad you call a singer. Now, I'm giving you another chance. I will be keeping an eye on this side project. Make sure you don't disappoint me again."

Firmin gave a nervous bob, and nearly fell over his own feet in his effort to reach the door.

"Oh, and Firmin?" Erik called out, just as the desperate man had his hand on the doorknob. He paled even more, which brought another, self satisfied smirk to Erik's lips. "Get rid of Carlotta. I don't care how, but toads have no business in _my_ theater."

Firmin nodded with such enthusiasm that Erik was surprised his toupee did not fall off. He then opened the door and slipped out as quickly as he could without tripping and making even more of a fool of himself.

After the door was closed, and Erik was free from the eyes of anyone who would dare and try to catch a glimpse of him, namely Laura. His secretary made a habit of flaunting her 'womanly assets' whenever he was in the room. It did not seem to take much effort, mainly due to the scandalously revealing cloths she wore, which looked like they would be more suitable in a brothel.

Free from any prying eyes, Erik lifted his mask barely an inch from his face. The leather mask gathered sweat, but it was much more comfortable than the porcelain one he had worn before Christine had forced him to wear a more comfortable.

Ah, Christine. He was still surprised that she could stand his monstrosity of a face, much less love a man who looked like a corpse, especially considering she was beautiful enough to make any man worship her if she wished. Erik turned his gaze to the three silver picture frames on his desk.

One of the pictures had been taken during a performance of _Faust_. Christine had made a wonderful Margarite. She had been perfection that night. It had captured her during a solo: mouth open, eyes closed in bliss, emotion bare on her face. She had told him that she sang only for him that night. She told him she gave him her soul. And he asked for it forever. That was the night that he had proposed to the love of his life.

The second picture had been taken during the celebration that took place that night after the performance. They had been dancing together, and he had gone to get her some punch. He had just returned when his fiancée had coerced him into taking a picture with her and their mutual friends: Margaret Giry, who insisted on being called Meg, and Nadir Khan, the almost ever present thorn in his side. The two couples had taken several pictures together, most of which involved three of them making silly faces at the camera and striking ridiculous poses, with Erik standing next to them, visible eyebrow raised at their silliness.

His favorite though, was of him and Christine. They had been on a picnic with Meg and Nadir. Erik had picked up Christine by the waist, and had spun her around in circles, causing her to laugh in delight. The picture had been taken at the exact moment their foreheads had touched, joy and love evident in their faces, or well, Christine's face and Erik's eyes.

Restored to the not quit happy mood he had had before Firmin had soured his attitude with his incompetence, Erik put his papers, folders, and agenda in his leather bag. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and yawning loudly. Erik stood quickly, with much more grace than his wayward employee, slung his bag over his head, and crossed to the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob, as the angelic voice of his beloved reached him through the door.

Christine seemed to be agitated, the reason for which soon became apparent.

"What do you mean I can't see my fiancé? His last appointment is already finished, non?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Walbrook is a very busy man. He is still in a meeting and you will have to wait." Ah. Lovely Laura. His secretary had never liked Christine, for whatever reason. She often made a point to send disparaging remarks towards her supposed completion when Erik wasn't present. When he was, his secretary usually held back, and only glared at Christine when she thought he wasn't watching.

"We have plans for lunch. Now if you don't mind getting out of my way…" The ferocity of her words surprised Erik. His angel must have had a trying day at the theater, normally she could brush off Laura's scorn without letting her annoyance show.

"And you'll have to come back later! He obviously forgot about you," he could hear the contempt in her voice, "Erik doesn't wish to see anyone at this time."

"Now that is the farthest thing from the truth that you have said in the last five minutes Laura." Fed up with his lying secretary, Erik opened the door and stepped out. "The only face I wish to see is that of my beautiful fiancée. How are you darling?"

"Much better now that you are here to raise the average intelligence of the room." Christine's response lacked the subtlety Erik's pointed remarks to his rather annoying 'helper'. He loved how blunt she was, it was refreshing to have someone tell Laura she was an ignorant twit in language she would understand. Normally, Christine was on par with Erik's mocking skills, and they often made fun of America's so-called nobility during various functions, but Laura's obvious attempt at keeping them apart wore on nerves already frazzled from the day's hardships.

Erik grinned, "Shall we, my dear?" He said, offering her his arm.

She took it, a matching grin spreading across her face, as they left the office, leaving a fuming Laura behind them.


End file.
